Mille Mots pour le Dieu des mensonges
by Cherry Keehl
Summary: Lorsque l'Arbre perd ses feuilles, Loki en perd ses mots. Sa vie est au bout de ses lèvres, mais saura-t-il tenir sa langue?


**Disclaimer:** Rien est à moi malheureusement, j'attends qu'il accepte de m'offir Loki ( promis je partage).

Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà, je me lance dans ma première fic Avengers même si pour le moment tout se passe à Asgard, promis dans le prochain chapitre tout le monde sera là ^^ J'explique un peu pour que vous compreniez: L'histoire est tirée d'un autre film appelé "Mille Mots" ( il était superbe soi dit en passant) et il m'a inspiré pour cette histoire. Bref, **bonne lecture!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Si Loki est bien connu à Asgard et dans le reste de l'univers, ce n'est pas seulement car il est le prince cadet du royaume des dieux, mais aussi et surtout car il est un menteur invétéré et un incroyable beau-parleur qui use de sa langue dite d'argent constamment. Mais bien entendu, ce n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde, d'ailleurs, il serait temps de changer les choses et de lui infliger sa sentence par la même occasion._

**Mille Mots du Dieu des Mensonges**

Loki n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures à présent et malgré le fait qu'il n'aie jamais réellement aimé se trouver à l'extérieur, il ne se sentait pas très bien à cet endroit et encore moins en ce moment. Pour tout dire, il faisait une dépression qui n'était pas des moindres depuis son retour au palais d'Odin, à Asgard. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer les derniers événements, à commencer par son adoption mais ce qui fût l'élément déclencheur fût son jugement pour toutes ses frasques sur Midgard. Il ne reçu pas la mort dans d'atroces souffrances signifiant la fin de tout pour lui comme il l'eut prévu, les juges la considérant comme un châtiment bien trop doux, il fût simplement consigné dans ses appartements comme un enfant en bas-âge. Il rageait, il hurlerait à la mort combien il détéstait les Neufs Royaumes s'il le pouvait, il cracherait son venin sur Thor, cet idiot d'Asgardien lui servant de frère qui continuait de croire qu'un jour la paix serait établie dans l'univers, il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de cette idée mais celui-ci ne venait pas lui rendre visite. Tant pis, ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait besoin de lui. S'il avait réussi à faire croire que tout allait bien durant les siècles passés, il pourrait encore le faire quelques jours. Loki se releva du lit sur lequel il s'était allongé depuis son arrivée tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux s'apparentant au plumage d'un corbeau, replaçant ainsi en arrière quelques mèches rebelles. Il étouffait, il avait envie de sortir, ou du moins de respirer un peu à la fenêtre mais cela lui était complètement impossible car si l'on pouvait rentrer et sortir de la pièce à sa guise, cela ne s'appliquait pas à Loki. Tel était le sort, toutes entrées ou sorties de sa chambre lui étaient interdites, ils ne pouvaient même pas les effleurer, même via sa magie. La seule porte qu'il pouvait ouvrir était celle de sa salle de bain, et encore, cette dernière ne s'ouvrait qu'une fois sur deux tant elle était vieille. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il se mit à observer l'endroit où il se trouvait, cherchant les réponses à ses questions sur le papier peint recouvrant tout les murs de sa couleur verte pour finalement les chercher sur sa commode de bois. Il se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci, en ouvrit le premier tiroir avant de sortir tout son contenu sauvagment qu'il étala sur son lit et de s'asseoir à côté de son désordre, son regard se posant d'abord sur son ensemble avant de se concentrer sur chaque objet.

-_Hm, encore les sentiments..., murmura-t-il._

Loki eut un rire sans joie lorsqu'il retrouva parmi ses nombreux biens, un petit cadre où toute sa famille, ou plutôt la famille Odinson et lui-même, était représentés. Thor et lui était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, son frère ayant passé son bras sur ses minces épaules pour qu'ils soient au centre de la peinture, tandis qu'Odin et Frigga les observaient avec un regard bienveillant qui sonnait à présent totalement faux pour le Jotun. Sur cette représentation pseudo-familiale, Loki souriait, ce qui à l'heure actuelle n'était pas le cas car une douce larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue. Dire qu'on lui avait menti durant toute ces années et que l'on venait ensuite lui reprocher de ne pas prendre la nouvelle avec le sourire.

_-A quoi vous vous attendiez? Que je saute de joie? Que je vous saute dans les bras ou mieux encore, que je me prosterne devant vous en vous baisant les pieds vous remerciant de m'avoir accueilli dans votre superbe famille et palais royal? A quoi vous vous attendiez?! DITES LE MOI!_

Loki s'était relevé, le portrait à la main, et criait à plein poumons, espérant que quelqu'un entende ses plaintes et priant à la fois pour que personne ne sache qu'il était à bout de nerf. Encore plus frustré, il jeta violemment le cadre contre le mur qui se brisa au moment de l'impact.

Le Jotun tomba à son tour à même le sol, cachant son visage désormais humide de ses mains.

_-Moi je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici, je ne vous ai rien demandé, ni de m'accueillir, ni de me sauver. Rien, alors pourquoi me faire ça?_

Il se releva lentement, se soutenant grâce à son lit, avant de s'allonger dessus pour la énième fois bien qu'à présent au centre de ses affaires. Tant sa colère et sa peine avaient été fortes, il n'avait d'abord plus su les contenir et elles s'étaient dévoilées de la pire manière qui soit en s'exprimant par des pleurs incessantes, mais en plus de cela, il avait reprit sa forme originelle. Et bien entendu, ce fût à ce moment précis que l'on décida de pénétrer dans la pièce pour lui amener son repas, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, le prince cadet avait passé plusieurs longues heures à observer sa chambre et ses affaires personnelles en se remémorant les années précédentes. Loki se cacha rapidement sous les couvertures, priant pour que la personne en question ne l'ai pas remarqué alors qu'il ne se maitrisait pas et qu'il n'était plus sous sa forme d'Aesir, ce qui aurait trahit le plus important et le dernier de ses secrets. Il entendit que l'on déposait un plateau sur son bureau suivi de pas se dirigeant vers la sortie mais la porte ne se ferma pas avant de une dizaine de secondes comme si la personne hésitait à sortir. Loki sortit d'en dessous des draps, les repoussant rapidement avant de s'en aller voir ce qu'on lui avait apporté. Sur une assiette était disposés deux tranches de saumon mais aussi du pain, des légumes frits et une sauce dont les Asgardiens seuls connaissaient la recette. A côté se trouvaient des couverts, une coupe de vin placée sur une serviette d'un rouge vif ainsi qu'un plat où des fruits de toutes sortes étaient mélangés. Sa peau n'avait pas reprit sa couleur habituelle et les marques royales du Jotunheim n'étais pas moins apparentes malgré le temps qui passait, Loki n'y prêta guère attention et commença à déguster les mets qu'on lui avaient apportés, commençant par les légumes et terminant par un morceau de poisson qu'il ne finit pas. Il resta assis encore quelques minutes avant d'allumer une bougie sur sa table de chevet et s'apprêtait à se coucher pour la nuit lorsque l'on demanda de nouveau à entrer dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut ni le temps de répondre, ni de se cacher, la porte s'ouvrant presque immédiatement, laissant apparaître Thor qui semblait plus stressé que jamais. Il entra dans la pièce qui s'était rafraîchie au moment où Loki redevint un Jotun mais ne remarqua pas son frère, bien trop occupé à essayer de formuler une phrase correcte et surtout compréhensible.

_-Mon frère, je dois te parler de toute urgence! C'est à propos de..., commença Thor sans pouvoir continuer._

Pour la première fois, il vit son frère sans sa peau d'Aesir qui le regardait maintenant de ses grands yeux rouges. Le blond s'approcha doucement de son cadet et voulu poser le bout de ses doigts sur la joue devenue entièrement bleue de ce dernier mais le jeune prince le foudroya du regard semblant de feu, non seulement par leur couleur mais aussi par le reflet de la flamme qui dansait dans ces prunelles. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas très fûté, fais Thor avait compris qu'il devrait s'abstenir de trop déranger son frère pour ce soir, surtout vu les nouvelle qu'il lui amenait.

Mais pour qui Thor se croyait-il? Déjà qu'il se permettait de rentrer sans attendre de réponse, signe d'impolitesse par excellence, mais si en plus il se mettait à le tripoter sans son consentement, où allait l'univers?

_-Évite de me regarder comme ça tu veux, je n'ai rien fait pour cela, soupira le Dieu du mensonge. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène, toi mon_ **_Roi_**...

Loki aurait pu continuer d'ironiser ainsi fort longtemps mais la main de Thor se plaqua contre ses lèvres tandis que le blond posa son index contre sa propre bouche.

_-Chut, tais-toi, par pitié! C'est de ça dont je suis venu te parler! Père a trouvé un châtiment qu'il déclare adapté à tes actes et celui-ci est lié à ta parole et à un arbre!_

Le Dieu du Tonnerre hurlait presque, sa main toujours posée sur la bouche de son frère qui haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension, ne comprenant qu'en partie le charabia de l'autre qui se manifestait également par de grands gestes complètement inutiles.

_-L'arbre d'Yggdrasil?_

_-Tais toi!, répéta Thor, Père a proclamer qu'étant un beau-parleur à la langue fourchue, ce sont ces mots, ton âme ainsi que ta parole sont liées à l'arbre se trouvant au centre de la cour du palais. A chaque mot que tu prononce, une feuille tombe de l'arbre._

Loki eut l'air hébété, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poser des questions, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

_-Pardon? Mais depuis quand suis-je relié à cet arbre de malheur? De plus nous approchons de l'hiver, l'arbre perdra ses feuilles encore plus rapidement! Et... Que m'arrivera-t-il si l'arbre perd la totalité de ses feuilles?_

Thor ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant son frère parler plus que de raison, pensant aux feuilles tombant.

_-Loki, tu ne passera pas l'hiver si tu continue comme ça! Si l'arbre perds toutes ces feuilles, il mourra, et toi aussi._

Le Jotun en resta bouche bée, le désespoir et la colère devenant de plus en plus visibles sur son visage ayant repris sa couleur d'Aesir. Il referma la bouche et la rouvrit plusieurs fois avant de réussir à parler.

_-Mou... Mourir? Et que dois je faire pour ne pas..._

Le blond lui intima de nouveau de se taire avant de reprendre ses explications aussi inintelligibles que les écritures d'un géant des glaces.

_-Si j'ai bien vu, l'arbre est marqué du même sceau que Mjollnir, Père a donc donné à ton arbre la même signification qu'à mon marteau. Tu dois être digne._

Cela fit l'effet d'une claque à Loki qui s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Le priver de la parole? Autant le priver de ses pouvoirs, ou lui remettre le bâillon en métal et les menottes.

_-Loki, Père m'a fait messager. Sache a décidé par la même occasion de te laisser ta liberté, tu es entièrement libre de voyager dans tout Asgard ainsi qu'entre les mondes, il te permet également d'utiliser ta magie mais t'arretera si tu l'utilise en ayant de mauvaises intentions... Par contre, elle sera inefficace sur l'arbre..._

Le géant des glaces en resta figé, pétrifié. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

_-Je vais mourir._

* * *

**Alors, le verdict?**

Pitiez, soyez clément, c'est ma première fiction Avengers et ma première fiction à chapitres multiples ^^' Des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous a plu, pas plus, pour des conseils, compliments, insultes, pour me dire ce que vous avez mangé à midi ...

Bon voilà le deal:

**Une review = Un bisou de Loki à celle qui l'envoie**

**PS: **Y a des Role-Players ( Role-Payeuses ) français(es) ou des Cosplayers ( Cosplayeuses )Belges ici? =p Peu importe de qui ou de quoi, c'est juste pour prendre les présences =D


End file.
